The present invention relates to novel vaccine formulations, to methods of their production and to their use in medicine. In particular, the present invention relates to an oil in water emulsion. Such emulsions comprise tocopherol, squalene, Tween 80, Span 85 and Lecithin and have useful adjuvant properties. Vaccines containing QS21, an Hplc purified non-toxic fraction derived from the bark of Quillaja Saponaria Molina, and/or 3 De-O-acylated monophosphoryl lipid A (3D-MPL), together with such oil in water emulsions also form part of the invention.
3 De-O-acylated monophosphoryl lipid A is known from GB2220 211 (Ribi). Chemically it is a mixture of 3 De-O-acylated monophosphoryl lipid A with 4, 5 or 6 acylated chains and is manufactured by Ribi Immunochem Montana. A preferred form of 3 De-O-acylated monophosphoryl lipid A is disclosed in International Patent Application No. 92/116556.
QS21 is a Hplc purified non toxic fraction of a saponin from the bark of the South American tree Quillaja Saponaria Molina and its method of its production is disclosed (as QA21) in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,540.
Oil in water emulsions per se are known in the art, and have been suggested to be useful as adjuvant compositions (EPO 399843).
The present invention is based on the surprising discovery that an oil in water emulsion of the present invention, which unlike emulsions of the prior art contain tocopherol, as such or in combination with QS21 and/or 3D-MPL enhance immune responses to a given antigen. Such enhancement available affords better immunological responses than hitherto before.
Additionally the oil in water emulsions of the present invention when formulated with 3D-MPL and QS21 are preferential stimulators of IgG2a production and TH1 cell response. This is advantageous, because of the known implication of TH1 response in cell mediated response. Indeed in mice induction of IgG2a is correlated with such an immune response.
For example a vaccine formulation of the HIV antigen gp120 in such a combination results in a powerful synergistic induction of gp120 protein specific immune responses.
The observation that it is possible to induce strong cytolytic T lymphocyte responses is significant as these responses, in certain animal models have been shown to induce protection against disease.
The present inventors have shown that the combination of the adjuvants QS21 and 3D-MPL together with an oil in water emulsion with an antigen results in a powerful induction of CS protein specific CTL in the spleen. QS21 also enhances induction of CTL on its own, while 3D-MPL does not.
Induction of CTL is easily seen when the target antigen is synthesised intracellularly (e.g. in infections by viruses, intracellular bacteria, or in tumours), because peptides generated by proteolytic breakdown of the antigen can enter the appropriate processing pathway, leading to presentation in association with class I molecules on the cell membrane. However, in general, pre-formed soluble antigen does not reach this processing and presentation pathway, and does not elicit class I restricted CTL. Therefore conventional non-living vaccines, while eliciting antibody and T helper responses, do not generally induce CTL mediated Immunity. The combination of the two adjuvants QS21 and 3D-MPL together with an oil in water emulsion can overcome this serious limitation of vaccines based or recombinant proteins, and induce a wider spectrum of immune responses.
CTL specific for CS protein have been shown to protect from malaria in mouse model systems (Romero et al. Nature 341:323 (1989)). In human trials where volunteers were immunised using irradiated sporozoites of P. falciparum, and shown to be protected against subsequent malaria challenge, induction of CTL specific for CS epitopes was demonstrated (Malik et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:3300 (1991)).
The ability to induce CTL specific for an antigen administered as a recombinant molecules is relevant to malaria vaccine development, since the use of irradiated sporozoites would be impractical, on the grounds of production and the nature of the immune response.
RTS is a hybrid protein comprising substantially all the C-terminal portion of the circumsporozoite (CS) protein of P. falciparum linked via four amino acids of the preS2 portion of Hepatitis B surface antigen to the surface (S) antigen of hepatitis B virus. It""s full structure is disclosed in co-pending International Patent Application No. PCT/EP92/02591, published under Number WO 93/10152 claiming priority from UK patent application No. 9124390.7. When expressed in yeast RTS is produced as a lipoprotein particle, and when it is co-expressed with the S antigen from HBV it produces a mixed particle known as RTS,S.
In addition to human immunodeficiency virus and malaria vaccines, the ability to induce CTL responses would benefit vaccines against herpes simplex virus, cytomegalovirus, and generally all cases where the pathogen has an intracellular life stage.
Likewise, CTL specific for known tumour antigens could be induced by a combination of a recombinant tumour antigen and the two adjuvants. This would allow the development of anti cancer vaccines.
In certain systems, the combination of 3D-MPL and QS21 together with an oil in water emulsion have been able to synergistically enhance interferon xcex3 production. The present inventors have demonstrated the potential of 3D-MPL and QS21 together with an oil in water emulsion by utilising a herpes simplex antigen known as gD2t. gD2t is a soluble truncated glycoprotein D from HSV-2 and is produced in CHO cells according to the methodology Berman et al. Science 222 524-527.
IFN-xcex3 secretion is associated with protective responses against intracellular pathogens, including parasites, bacteria and viruses. Activation of macrophages by IFN-xcex3 enhances intracellular killing of microbes and increases expression of Fc receptors. Direct cytotoxicity may also occur, especially in synergism with lymphotoxin (another product of TH1 cells). IFN-xcex3 is also both an inducer and a product of NK cells, which are major innate effectors of protection TH1 type responses, either through IFN-xcex3 or other mechanisms, provide preferential help for IgG2a immunoglobulin isotypes.
Glycoprotein D is located on the viral envelope, and is also found in the cytoplasm of infected cells (Eisenberg R. J. et al J. of Virol. 1980 35 428-435). It comprises 393 amino acids including a signal peptide and has a molecular weight of approximately 60 kD. Of all the HSV envelope glycoproteins this is probably the best characterized (Cohen et al. J. Virology 60 157-166). In vivo it is known to play a central role in viral attachment to cell membranes. Moreover, glycoprotein D has been shown to be able to elict neutralizing antibodies in vivo (Eing et al. J. Med Virology 127: 59-65). However, latent HSV2 virus can still be reactivated and induce recurrence of the disease despite the presence of high neutralizing antibodies titre in the patients sera. It is therefore apparent that the ability to induce neutralizing antibody alone is insufficient to adequately control the disease.
In order to prevent recurrence of the disease, any vaccine will need to stimulate not only neutralizing antibody, but also cellular immunity mediated through T-cells, particularly cytotoxic T-cells.
In this instance the gD2t is HSV2 glycoprotein D of 308 amino acids which comprises amino acids 1 though 306 of the naturally occurring glycoprotein with the addition of Asparagine and Glutamine at the C terminal end of the truncated protein. This form of the protein includes the signal peptide which is cleaved to yield a mature 283 amino acid protein. The production of such a protein in Chinese Hamster ovary cells has been described in Genentech""s European patent EP-B-139 417.
The mature truncated glycoprotein D (rgD2t) or equivalent proteins secreted from mammalian cells, is preferably used in the vaccine formulations of the present invention.
The formulations of the present invention are very effective in inducing protective immunity in a genital herpes model in guinea pigs. Even with very low doses of antigen (e.g. as low as 5 xcexcg rgD2t) the formulations protect guinea pigs against primary infection and also stimulate specific neutralising antibody responses. The inventors, utilising formulation of the present invention, have also demonstrated Effector cell mediated responses of the TH1 type in mice.
Accordingly, in one preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a vaccine or pharmaceutical formulation comprising an antigen in conjunction with 3 De-O-acylated monophosphoryl lipid A, QS21and an oil in water emulsion wherein the oil in water emulsion comprises a metabolisible oil, such as squalene, alpha tocopherol and tween 80. Such a formulation is suitable for a broad range of monovalent or polyvalent vaccines. Additionally the oil in water emulsion may contain span 85. A preferred form of 3 De-O-acylated monophosphoryl lipid A is disclosed in International patent application published under No. 92116556-SmithKline Beecham Biologicals s.a.
The oil in water emulsion may be utilised on its own or with other adjuvants or immuno-stimulants and therefore an important embodiment of the invention is an oil in water formulation comprising squalene or another metabolisable oil, alpha tocopherol, and tween 80. The oil in water emulsion may also contain span 85 and/or Lecithin.
Preferably the vaccine formulations will contain an antigen or antigenic composition capable of eliciting an immune response against a human or animal pathogen, which antigen or antigenic composition is derived from HIV-1, (such as gp 120 or gp 160), any of Feline Immunodeficiency virus, human or animal herpes viruses, such as gD or derivatives thereof or Immediate Early protein such as ICP27 from HSV1 or HSV2, cytomegalovirus ((esp Human)(such as gB or derivatives thereof), Varicella Zoster Virus (such as gpI, II or III), or from a hepatitis virus such as hepatitis B virus for example Hepatitis B Surface antigen or a derivative thereof, hepatitis A virus, hepatitis C virus and hepatitis E virus, or from other viral pathogens, such as Respiratory Syncytial virus, human papilloma virus or Influenza virus, or derived from bacterial pathogens such as Salmonella, Neisseria, Borrelia (for example OspA or OspB or derivatives thereof), or Chlamydia, or Bordetella for example P.69, PT and FHA, or derived from parasites such as plasmodium or Toxoplasma.
The formulations may also contain an anti-tumour antigen and be useful for immunotherapeutically treating cancers.
In an immunotherapeutic animal model for B cell lymphoma, where BCL-1 mouse lymphoma cells are adminstered intaperitonelly to Balb/c mice on day 0, and mice are vaccinated on days 3, 10 and 20 with the BCL-1ldlotype, formulation SB62MPL/QS21 stands out as the most potent, both with respect to antibody titers, and with respect to survival (the only group with 100% survival). Similarly the ability of this formulation to stimulate cytotoxic T lymphocytes to the antigens included make them a good candidate for formulation of cancer antigens (eg melanoma antigens MAGE-1 and MAGE-3 for immunotherapy of tumors by active vaccination).
The formulation may also be useful for utilising with herpetic light particles such as described in International Patent Application No. PCT/GB92/00824 and, International Patent Application No. PCT/GB92/00179.
Derivatives of Hepatitis B Surface antigen are well known in the art and include, inter alia, those PreS1, PreS2 S antigens set forth described in European Patent applications EP-A-414 374; EP-A-0304 578, and EP 198-474. In one preferred aspect the vaccine formulation of the invention comprises the HIV-1 antigen, gp120, especially when expressed in CHO cells. In a further embodiment, the vaccine formulation of the invention comprises gD2t as hereinabove defined.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a vaccine as herein described for use in medicine.
The ratio of QS21:3D-MPL will typically be in the order of 1:10 to 10:1; preferably 1:5 to 5:1 and often substantially 1:1. The preferred range for optimal synergy is 2.5:1 to 1:1 3D MPL: QS21. Typically for human administration QS21 and 3D MPL will be present in a vaccine in the range 1 xcexcg-100 xcexcg, preferably 10 xcexcg-50 xcexcg 50 xcexcg per dose. Typically the oil in water will comprise from 2 to 10% squalene, from 2 to 10% alpha tocopherol and from 0.3 to 3% tween 80. Preferably the ratio of squalene:alpha tocopherol is equal or less than 1 as this provides a more stable emulsion. Span 85 may also be present at a level of 1%. In some cases it may be advantageous that the vaccines of the present invention will further contain a stabiliser.
Vaccine preparation is generally described in New Trends and Developments in Vaccines, edited by Voller et al., University Park Press, Baltimore, Md., U.S.A. 1978. Encapsulation within liposomes is described, for example, by Fullerton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,877. Conjugation of proteins to macromolecules is disclosed, for example, by Likhite, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,945 and by Armor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,757.
The amount of protein in each vaccine dose is selected as an amount which induces an immunoprotective response without significant, adverse side effects in typical vaccinees. Such amount will vary depending upon which specific immunogen is employed and how it is presented. Generally, it is expected that each dose will comprise 1-1000 xcexcg of protein, preferably 2-100 xcexcg, most preferably 4-40 xcexcg. An optimal amount for a particular vaccine can be ascertained by standard studies involving observation of appropriate immune responses in subjects. Following an initial vaccination, subjects may receive one or several booster immunisation adequately spaced.
The formulations of the present invention maybe used for both prophylatic and therapeutic purposes.
Accordingly in one aspect, the invention provides a method of treatment comprising administering an effective amount of a vaccine of the present invention to a patient.
The following examples illustrate the invention.